Life of a Musician
by Kaki Enirtle
Summary: Nobu quits his band in search for a more mellow meaningful music career. His band does not really approve of this idea. What will happen to Nobu and his career?
1. Chapter 1

_**Woot. I don't own anything. I know, the characters, well, don't really stay in character. But oh well! And yes. The "songs" i used here I made.**_

**Nobu walks out of the studio with a sense of relief (and maybe a little sadness). Black Stones didn't really take his leaving the band very well. He vividly recalls the look of disbelief and anger on the faces of Shin and Yasu.. it wasn't a pretty sight.**

**He buys a 6-pack of beer in one of the many stores he passes, adjusting the guitar on his back as he walks. He was tired of the mainstream life of punk and rock. To be frank, he hated it. It was loud, blaring and he couldn't understand it sometimes. This was weird since he used to love punk, Sex Pistols, when he was younger. **

_**Music, **_**he thought, **_**sounds and feels different when you're the one making it.**_

**He walks home feeling like a new person, as weird as that sounds. He slowly walks home to his apartment, to gather his thoughts.**

**Next Morning:**** He wakes up, barely remembering what happened last night. He checks his phone and wonders why neither Shin nor Yasu left him a message, way out of the ordinary. **

_**Because you quit the band, idiot. You basically threw away everything. For a career you're not sure of yourself!**_

**He quit the band. He quit because he wanted to be a mellow musician. Mellow with melancholy. He hopes he did the right thing. He gets up and grabs a pen and paper and starts writing.**

_**The autumn leaves are all i see**_

_**I wonder why you aren't here with me**_

**No. He crosses that out. That sounded bad. He couldn't imagine singing that. **_**How do song writers do it?? **_**He almost yells out loud. He tries again.**

_**As hope flickers in my heart**_

_**I know it'll never be**_

_**We're meant to be apart**_

_**That's how it's made to be**_

**No. He crosses that as well. Sounds like he's going kill himself. He wants melancholy, but not suicidal. Frustrated, he throws the paper, cleans himself up and goes outside to find a job.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Woot. I don't own anything. I know the characters, well, don't really stay in character. But oh well!**__**The song/s I used are mine. (Crappy, I know)**_

**Typically, the only store that would hire a guy with piercings was the video store. **

"_**I don't think we have that movie *toot* Sense." **_** Nobu told the slightly fat guy reeking of beer. **

"_**What kind of video store doesn't have that movie?"**_** Fat beer guy asked him.**

"_**What kind of man drinks beer at 8 am?**_** " Nobu replies with a sneer. He was annoyed at the man and at himself for sucking at his new musical career. But then again, no pain no gain.**

**He works at a video store from 7:30 am to 4 pm for 80 bucks a day. This was cheap compared to the pay for band gigs. Once, again he cursed himself for not thinking decisions through.**

** At about 1 pm, when business was going painfully slow, a tall girl walked in.**

"_**I'm here to return this movie *toot* and the Chamber of *toot*" **_**the girl told him.**

"_**Are you a member?"**_

"_**As a matter of fact I am."**_

"_**I need your card."**_

**The girl gave him her card. Nobu looked at the name. Nana Komatsu**

"_**Nana, That's a nice name."**_

"_**Thanks... You are?"**_

"_**Here's your change ma'am" **_**He was obviously avoiding the name question. **_**"Now if you excuse me my break's about to begin. Hey Tom take over for me!"**_

**Nobu didn't know why he didn't want to say his name. He went into the back, where the employee room was. He took out his guitar and began playing a slow melody he made up a couple nights before.**

**Outside, his notes and chords were heard. They caught the attention of Nana Komatsu, but she just ****walked**** away.**

** At about 4:10 pm, Nobu walked out of the video store, glad that his day at hell disguised as a store was over. He walks home alone, to gather his thoughts once more. Out of nowhere, an idea pops into his mind, an idea for a song. He ran home, holding the guitar on his back with one hand to keep it in place, so as not to forget the idea. Once at the door of his apartment room, he hurriedly unlocked the door, dropping his keys a few times. He sat down on the couch and wrote.**

_**I'm not going anywhere, until you've understood**_

_**What I had to say**_

_**I find it hard to take, words that make me who I am**_

_**Got washed down by the sand**_

_**It's gotten so far I've forgotten who I am**_

_**I've forgotten my stand, don't know what I believe**_

_**I need to find me**_

_**I'm walking down a path that has no end**_

_**It's lost clarity**_

_**And I don't think you comprehend**_

_**The chances I take, the smiles that I fake**_

**He was kind of tired; he decided to finish the song tomorrow. **


End file.
